As a button used for a garment such as jeans, there has been known a button including a button body and a fixture for holding fabric such as a garment from the opposite side to the button body for fixing the button body to the fabric.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,043 discloses a button for jeans. This button includes a button body having a button covering member and an accommodation member incorporated inside this button covering member and a fixture for holding fabric such as a garment from the opposite side to the button body for fixing the button body to the fabric.
The button covering member includes a front side covering material formed by spinning metal and a back side covering member also formed by spinning metal. The back side covering member includes a cylindrical neck, a flange formed at an edge of the neck and having an outer diameter larger than that of the neck, and an opening formed at another edge of the neck. An outer periphery f the front side covering member is engaged with an outer periphery of the flange to form a button having a disk-like form.
The accommodation member is made of synthetic resin and includes a collar accommodated in the button and a shaft accommodated in the neck. Another end of the shaft protrudes from the opening, and an insert hole for a fixture to be inserted therein is formed at a center of the protruding end face.
When the fixture is inserted into the insert hole of the accommodation member from the opposite side to the button body and through the fabric, an outer periphery of the shaft is expanded outward and contacts an inner periphery of the opening, so that the accommodation member and the button covering member are integrated with each other and the button body is fixed to the fabric.
With the structure described above, however, the accommodation member and the button covering member are not sufficiently integrated with each other.
As a form of a tip of the shaft, namely a form of a cross section near the protruding end part protruding from the opening is formed by beveling corners of the square with R-curved surfaces, and even when the fixture is inserted into the insert hole of the accommodation member, an outer periphery of the shaft only contacts the inner periphery of the opening, and sometimes the button covering member may rotate relative to the accommodation member.
Generally, some decorations such as a character or a logo are provided on a surface of a button used in jeans or the like, namely on a front side covering material of the button covering member, and when the phenomenon as described above occurs, the character or the like becomes harder to be recognized with the beauty lost, which is not preferable from the designing point of view.
For solving the troubles as described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a button capable of ensuring tight integration of a shell member constituting a covering shell of a button and an accommodation member incorporated in the shell member for preventing relative rotation of the two members without fail.